Early Morning traducción
by Leslie Rebeka B.S.L
Summary: Derek Morgan tiene sus rutinas. ¿Quien es Spencer Reid para arruinarla y porque? Tal vez Morgan no debio preguntar.


Early Morning

Temprano en la mañana

Traducción con el consentimiento de su autora FinnishSphinx.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Morgan bostezó y caminó hacia la sala. Reid se giró a mirarlo y le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Estoy viendo todos los shows de TV que me perdi mientras estábamos en Nebraska.

-¿Ahora? Llegamos a casa a las dos de la mañana, y tenemos todo el fin de semana. Es una escusa realmente mala para dejarme solo en la cama. No me gusta despertarme solo. Tengo una rutina.-

-¿Cuál rutina?- los ojos de Reid habían deambulado de regreso a la pantalla.

-Mi rutina de la mañana. Me levanto, te beso y toco hasta encontrar tu trasero, lo aprieto, desarreglo tu cabello, y te digo que es tu turno de hacer café.-

-¿Tu mama te leía cuentos de hadas?-

-¿Qué?-

-Cuentos de hadas. ¿Como Ricitos de Oro o la Bella Durmiente?-

-¿Cómo saltaste de mi mañana vacia a los cuentos de hadas?-

-Aquellos niños que han escuchado los tradicionales cuentos de hadas en su infancia temprana, comúnmente asociando dormir con desagradables e incontrolables eventos y cosas. Es por eso que frecuentemente establecen rutinas u objetos para liberar tensión, como los ositos "Teddy" o mantitas.

-¿Acabas de decir que soy un niñito que quiere su mantita?-

-No, solo me estaba preguntando porque has centrado tu rutina al despertarte en mi.-

-¡Porque es lindo! La cama esta aun calientita y estoy medio dormido y tu eres confortable y apretable.-

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido- Reid sonrió ampliamente. –Siéntate, acabo de ver toda la semana de "Audaz y la Bella"-

-Legue justo a tiempo… ¿Qué viene?-

-Hmmm…- Reid golpeò el control remoto, mordiendo su labio inferior, concentrado. –"Mi Gorda Bella"-

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-

-Es una telenovela de Venezuela.-

-¿Y?-

-¿Y qué…?-

-¿Por qué estás viendo eso?-

-Es fascinante como la demanda de dramatismo y el tipo de drama varia dependiendo de la nacionalidad.-

-¿Y?-

-Y… ahí un montón de hombres agradables a la vista, mujeres desgraciadas en continuas peleas de gatas.-

-Eso es más sensato.- Morgan sonrió con satisfacción. –Deja que continue, voy a encender la cafetera.-

Cuando Morgan regresó, Reid estaba completamente sumergido en el show. Puso la taza de café en la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Algo bueno?-

-Bella es en realidad Valentina, pero solo un par de personas saben eso, porque ella está planeando una venganza contra Olimpia y se deshizo del traje de gorda. Juan Ángel no es el padre de Orestes, Chinquinquira se finge embarazada para mantener a Orestes con ella, Pandora estuvo encerrada un año en el sótano y ahora esta fingiéndose hombre mientras su interés amoroso comienza a dudar de sus propias preferencias sexuales.

-Olvida que pregunte- Morgan tomó un sorbo de su taza. –Creo que me gustabas más cuando tuviste tu fase de "Dinastía". Al menos entonces sabía que los conflictos se resolverían rápido.-

-Morgan, la formula de una telenovela dicta que su argumento está predestinado.-

-Ok, ok…- Morgan miró la pantalla. –Wow…-

En el televisor dos mujeres estaban tratando de arañarse y sacarse los ojos, desgarrando la ropa de la otra.

-No sé porque, pero eso es…-

-¿Fascinante?_ ofreció Reid. –Mi teoría es que es interesante porque va contra los estereotipos estandarizados históricos del comportamiento femenino. Claro que eso en si no es preciso.

-Bebé-

-¿Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo?-

-Yep- le confirmó Morgan. –¿Que tienes después de esto?

-Starsky and Hutch-

-Ok, eso es mas masculino-

-¿Masculino? ¿Leíste aquel artículo sobre los tonos y el subtexto homoerotico del ese show?

-No hay nada de erótico sobre dos policías-

-¿Qué hay de dos federales?- Reid soltó una risa ahogada.

-Eso es diferente. Y Starsky y Hutch salían con mujeres-

-¿Recuerdas aquel episodio de la cuarta temporada donde ambos trataban de conquistar a la misma mujer, y finalmente se daban cuenta de que se preferían el uno al otro?-

-¡Como amigos!- trató Morgan, pero no se rio. –Ok, era un show bastante gay-

Vieron la televisión en silencio por un rato. Cuando aparecieron los créditos en la pantalla, Morgan se volvió a Reid de nuevo.

-Entonces. ¿Cuál?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¿Starsky o Hutch? Todos tienen un favorito.-

-Hutch-

-¿Estas bromeando?- rezongó Morgan.

-¿Qué hay de malo con Hutch?-

-No lo se, el es… bueno, como Hotch, excepto que Hutch puede sonreír.-

-¡Hotch sonríe! Creo que lo he visto. Alguna vez el año pasado.-

-Como sea, eso hombre no es ni siquiera guapo- Reid miró la pantalla y rezongó

-Es bastante guapo. Miembros largos, cabello rubio, ojos azules- se subió al regazo de Morgan y lo aplastó contra los sillones. –Tengo una teoría-

-¿Sobre botar a tu pareja?-

-Sobre Hotch y tú-

-¿Qué hay de mi y Hutch?-

-Creo que no te gusta porque es exactamente lo opuesto a ti. Conociendo mi gusto en chicos te hace considerar los factores que valoro en ti, y liberas tus inseguridades y atacas al pobre e inocente Hutch.-

Morgan gruñó.

-Odio cuando haces eso-

-Amas cuando hago eso. Y no te preocupes, no elegiría Hutch en lugar de a ti-

-¿Estás seguro sobre eso?- las manos de Morgan viajaron a través de la espalda de Reid.

-Sí. ¿Lo has escuchado cantando esas horribles canciones country?-

-Buen chico- Morgan tomó el control remoto y apagó la TV. –Vamos a regresar a la cama-

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Coments: Ayer leí este fic en una comunidad de Lj a la q acabo de unirme, y no pude resistirlo, le pedí permiso a su autora para traducirlo, y ella me dijo ¡¡¡SI!!! ¿No es genial? Review please, sean piadosas, es mi primera traducción. Ciao


End file.
